


Will You Be My Bloody Valentine?

by partypoison00



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Bully Frank Iero, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, MCR, MCRmy - Freeform, Multi, Shy Gerard Way, Valntine's Day, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypoison00/pseuds/partypoison00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm horrible at summaries sorry!)</p><p>Gerard has been bullied by Pete Wentz and his friend Frank Iero for years and now he has to go on date with Frank for Valentines Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Bloody Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters (they are legit people lmao)  
> The storyline is mine tho  
> Enjoy :)

\-----Chapter 1-----

\----Gerard’s POV----

‘Ugh…’ Gerard sighed as he filled in the form in front of him.  
Full name: Gerard Way  
Age: 17  
Gender: Gender fluid  
Interests: Art, music, comics  
Year level: 11  
Homeroom code: RCD

He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then folded and dropped the form into the pink box covered in red hearts. He was signing up for the ‘first dates’ event the school was running for valentine’s day. He didn’t sign up by choice. Gerard had lost a bet to his best friend Ray and his price was to sign up because apparently he ‘smells like old lady and needs to get some dick’ (quote Brendon Urie). 

He left quickly and walked through the crowded halls, trying to not get noticed. He failed at his mission.

‘Hey fag!’

Gerard turned around to see Pete and his possy walking towards him from the opposite side of the hall. He turned and fled.

‘Hey come back you you little shit!’

Gerard ran towards the double doors that led outside, tripping over books and smashing into people. His raven black hair billowing as wildly as he madly tried to escape his torturers. He could her them running behind him, knocking over anyone standing in their way. Gerard reached the doors and burst through them but he only got halfway through the parking lot when his breathing escalated and his legs stopped working. He fell, tumbling onto the ground. He couldn’t see. He was having another panic attack. He tried to stand but was shoved back down by Pete, his face smashing onto the hard pavement, scratching and bloodying his cheek. He then felt himself being lifted up, probably to be punched in the face. He lifted his hands up to his face, tears already streaming down. 

‘Oh look, the fat pussy is crying’ Pete punched him square in the nose. Gerard’s panicking increased till his body was shaking with tremors and his breath was coming out in bloody sputters. Pete threw him down onto the floor and his friends began to kick him in the stomach and back. Gerard just curled up at tried to control his breathing. He almost had it under control when one of Pete’s friends kicked him, hard, in the base of his neck.

‘Iero! Too much, don’t fucking kill the cunt. Just teach IT a lesson.’ Pete yelled at Frank Iero, roughly pulling him back.

Frank backed off, and spat in Gerard’s face. He then noticed Gerard’s sketchbook on the floor, it was open and a drawing of a unicorn with demon eyes was visible. He crouched down and picked it up, staying crouched next to Gerard. He looked at it and smirked.

‘This yours?’ 

Gerard didn’t respond.

‘I asked you a question, fag!’

‘Y…y..yes’

‘W…w..well…it’s very pretty.’ Frank mocked Gerard and ripped out the page. He stood up and continued to rip out page after page until the floor around him was covered in drawing of zombies and vampires and various other creatures. He stepped in them a few times before Pete pulled him away again and he walked off with his friends.

Gerard stood up slowly. His lip was trembling and he sniffled before picking up his now muddy drawings from the floor. Wiping each one and carefully putting them into his book. He then began the long walk home, tears slowly falling from his bruised face.


End file.
